The act of simply moving a patient from one location to another can be readily performed with various existing devices such as the wheelchair. However, most activities of daily living require transfer to and from specific settings such as the bed, chair, commode, shower, bath or vehicle. Traditionally, this transfer has been a manual task performed by caregivers. Unfortunately, the risk of low back pain and musculoskeletal injury increases with the frequency of patient handling.
Rapid growth in the lift segment is outpacing pure demographics due to the epidemic shortage in the nursing workforce. Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) regulatory policies, and public concern for quality care in nursing homes and hospitals. Workplace injury as a result of lifting and moving patients is a major problem for the nursing industry, which is already in high demand. In fact, there are “safe-lifting” or “no-lift” policies in effect in nursing homes and hospitals across the country. OSHA has concluded that workers' injuries in nursing homes alone will reach 200,000 incidents, at a cost of almost $1 billion dollars, per year. Most of these injuries are directly related to patient transfers. Injuries to caregivers in the home care setting are estimated to be even higher due to the lack of proper equipment.
Proper use of patient lift products and systems has been shown to dramatically reduce workplace injury. Known products include hoist floor-based lifts and ceiling-based lifts. Floor-based lifts utilize a large “crane-line” lift unit that lifts the patient with a fabric sling. These products are outdated in design, difficult to use, can be unsafe, and do not serve as a solution to mobility (transportation) aid. Furthermore, many known institutional floor-based lifts cannot be stored in the patients' room due to their large size and, instead, are kept in distant locations and shared among all patients on the nursing unit or floor. This practice is not conducive to easy access and leads to underutilization. Ceiling-based lifts, using the same fabric slings, are becoming popular because of these storage issues, but are very expensive and require changes to infrastructure for installation. Other drawbacks include patient anxiety and patient safety issues.